Aircraft wheel wells are frequently too small to fit an extended landing gear strut. Thus, landing gear struts are often compressed as the landing gear is retracted into the wheel well. However, upon retraction, the load associated with retaining the high pressure inside the compressed landing gear strut is often very large. This pressure limits the possible stroke of the strut available to be utilized during a compression or shrinking event and presents a hazard wherein an inadvertent extension of the strut inside the wheel well may occur in the event that the compression mechanism gives way.